dragon_storyfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
獨角龍
形態 等級賺取率 食物花費 取得方式 The is obtainable: *By purchase at the market for 3,000 . *By breeding two dragons that collectively contribute Diamond and Pink to the color pool. If a parent has the appropriate minor colors, missing requirements may also be added to the pool, even if neither parent has the originally required color types. *''DISCLAIMER: When attempting to breed the , you may get other offspring instead. Check the Breeding Calculator to view all of the possible results of combining a particular pair of parents.'' 特殊餵養技巧 *When the Pink color is alone in the color pool, it will add pure dragons of its component colors (Red andWhite) to the list of possible outcomes, but it will not split into its component colors. When Pink is included in the color pool along with one or more other colors, the Pink color can split into Red and White. However, if it is split, then Pink is no longer in the pool for the duration. Thus, the presence of Pink in a pool will either add thePink color if it does not split or the Red and White colors if it does split. *When considering hybrids of the Pink color whose other colors are all split color components of Pink (Red andWhite), the Pink color may contribute both Pink and its split colors (Red and White) if both parents have thePink color. For example, breeding a Virtue Dragon with a Unicorn Dragon can result in a Justice Dragonbecause one parent contributed Pink while the other contributed Red (through splitting). Keep in mind that thePink color will not split if it is alone in the pool, so you must use at least one Pink hybrid as a parent if you want to take advantage of this method. *Although the Pink color can split into Red and White for breeding purposes, it still only counts as one color. This is important when considering the number of colors for color-amount-dependent dragons such as theDiamond Dragon. Breeding a Forest Dragon with a Unicorn Dragon only counts as three colors: Green, Pink, and Diamond. *When a breeding pair contains a total of two colors - Diamond and a minor color (Pink, Black, Mythic,Cosmic, Fairytale, and Stone) - you can get the following: **A pure dragon of that color (ex: Cosmic Dragon for the Cosmic color) **A pure dragon of its component colors (ex: Fire and Light for the Pink color, which is made up of Redand White) **Any currently available hybrid that can be bred using those two parents, with or without the minor color splitting (There are many possibilities for an individual pair; check the Breeding Calculator to see them) *When a breeding pair contains Diamond and at least two other different colors, Diamond is then treated as its own color under normal rules and any possible offspring using that pair of parents can emerge. To check the list of possible dragons using a particular pair of parents, use the Breeding Calculator. 雜記 * The is the seventh hybrid dragon with the Diamond color. * The 's design is based upon the Diamond Dragon's, although there are differences between the two. * The is currently one of the most expensive dragons in the game, equalled only by the Angel, Dark Angel and Helios Dragon. * At level 10, the gives the most coins per hour of any dragon in the game.